1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides polymers resulting from modification of polymeric moieties containing an anhydride with modifying reactant moieties. The invention further provides a wide variety of compositions comprising the modified polymeric moieties containing an anhydride.
2. Description of Related Art
Reaction of maleic anhydride polymers with amines to provide polymeric maleimides, maleamic acids, and maleic anhydride half esters and full esters are known, U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,501. These polymeric products are particularly useful in personal care and pharmaceutical products such as hair care and skin care products.
Modification of such polymers that result in a difference in the physical or mechanical properties of the polymers could provide additional useful personal care and pharmaceutical products. The resulting modification of the physical or mechanical properties would depend upon the nature and density of a modifying reactant moiety. Accordingly, there is a need for polymers resulting from modification of polymeric moieties containing an anhydride with modifying reactant moieties to alter or improve the physical and mechanical properties of such polymers.